cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Xitra Darkstar
"Your arrogance will be your donwfall" - Xitra Darkstar currently under construction Xitra Darkstar was a force sensative human who originated from Mandalore. He was raised to follow the ways of the Supercommando Codex , which favored honor and loyalty above all else. He became an accomplished warrior, though he preferred to plan out missions beforehand. He began as a member of the Mandaorian Guild, where he rose up as a respected general and tactician. As an Exiled Dark Jedi, he was a mercenary who remained largely unknown to most, as he was gifted with the ability to mask his force sensitivity from others who viewed him as a threat or a pawn in their plans. 'Biography' 'Early Years (45-44 BBY)' Xitra was born during a time of civil war, between the Death Watch and True Mandalorians. His parents were devout followers of the Supercommando Codex, as such they were captured and executed during the war. While the True Mandalorians held the advantage, they were betrayed by Montross, who abandoned the current Mand'alor, ''Jaster Mereel, in the midst of a retreat. Leadership then fell on Jango Fett, Jaster's adopted son, who assumed the role after shedding light on Montross' betrayal. Victory was at hand, until the Death Watch bribed the corrupt governor of Galidraan, who falsely accused the True Mandalorians of murdering innocent civilians. He immediately alerted the Jedi, who sent Jedi Master Dooku and a strike team to eliminate the True Mandalorians. While they fought valiantly, their efforts were ultimately futile, as the Jedi managed to wipe out all but Jango Fett, who was subsequently sold into slavery. Another surviving member, Aloquar Ordo, formed his own faction that was independent from the Death Watch and the pacifistic New Mandalorians, who had seized control of Mandalore in the aftermath of the war. 'Mandalorian Guild (44-26 BBY) Xitra lived up to the Mandalorian standard, and became a strong warrior at a young age. He became a General and was respected by many. '''Operation: Knightfall (19 BBY-1.5 BBY) When it was revealed that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually the sith lord Darth Sidious, Mace Windu and a group of high council members went to arrest him, while Xitra stayed behind to defend the temple in case of a counterattack by Sidious. Windu was killed, and when Anakin Skywalker, now a Sith lord named Darth Vader, arrived with the elite soldiers of the 501st legion, Xitra took no time in slaying several troopers, before confronting lord Vader himself. Slightly superior to Vader in lightsaber combat, Xitra was able to put Vader on the defense. Before the duel could be continued however, Vader caught him in his force choke, and he was hurled through a window from the top floor of the Jedi temple. Xitra used the force to ease his fall, and landed without breaking any bones. Unfortunately, he was confronted by a squad of troopers, one of whom shot and blinded Xitra's left eye. He ignited his Lightsaber and cut down several troopers before he managed to escape using his force speed, and traveled to where several ARC-170 starfighters were docked. He boarded a fighter and escaped, setting his course for Concord dawn, his homeworld, where he used the insignia to contact Ordo once more, explaining his crisis. Ordo provided Xitra with shelter in a location safe from the Empire. 'Attack on Concord Dawn' With all of his Jedi bretheren dead or in hiding, Xitra became an outcast. He was welcome by the Mandalorian Guild members, but he never felt he fit in, since almost all of them were mercenaries. He would occasionally help train new recruits, but spent the majority of his day meditating. Unfortunately, after only 7 years in hiding, Xitra's location was revealed to the Imperials by a spy from within the Mandalorian Guild and one of Xitra's pupils. In a fit of rage, Xitra slew the spy, briefly thowing him on the edge of the dark side. However, he supressed his rage and focused on the attacks. It wasn't long before the Guild base was bombarded by blaster fire from Imperial fighters. Stromtroopers were slowly unloaded onto the surface of the planet, and a large conflict erupted between the Mandalorians and invading Imperials. Though the Mandalorians outmatched the stormtroopers in skill and discipline, the troopers had strength in numbers, and the guild was forced to fall back. Xitra, sensing the danger, arrived and once again fought the elite 501st legion. He easily decimated many of their numbers, and, with effort, used the force to collide the two cruisers orbiting the planets into eachother. However, he was then confronted by members of the Imperial Saber Guard, who proved to be much more fomidable foes to Xitra. Xitra's superior swordsmanship and force ability aided him in defeating several guards. Unfortunately, one of them managed to avoid Xitra's flurry of attacks, and severed his fingers before chopping off the rest of his left arm. With his energy slowly depleting, Xitra unleashed a barrage of chain lightning on the remainding guards, killing them and expending the remainder of his force energy, causing him to lose consciousness. The Mandalorians managed to drive the Imperials into full retreat, and Xitra was taken to the infirmiry to recover. He had his arm reattached, with prosthetic fingers to replace his old ones. Better yet, the empire belived that Xitra had been killed in the ensuing battle, and thus he was no longer hunted down. However, over a quarter of the Mandalorians had been wiped out. Believing himself to be a burden and a danger to the Mandalorians, he fled and lived in isolation on the planet Voss, severing his ties with all except his closet friend and ally, Aloquar Ordo. The Galactic Civil War 'Joining the Alliance' "Been a long time since I've seen another Jedi, especially one who almost rivals Darth Vader in power." '' ''"Yeah, Almost." ''-Xitra meeting Rahm Kota. For years Xitra hid, no longer plagued by the Great Jedi Purge. He had no contact with the rest of the galaxy for over 15 years. That was until one of the lookouts reported that they had spotted starships above the planet. Xitra recognized the ships as Republic gunships, though he presumed it must have been commandeered, as by then most republic gunships had been rendered obsolete. Not wanting to risk another suprise attack, Xitra helped gather the troops to prepare for yet another battle. However, before the battle even began, Xitra spotted a symbol on the hull that did not resemble the symbol of the Galactic Empire; it resembled a bird. As the ship landed, Xitra was met by an armored and battle hardened man whom Xitra immediately recognized as a surviving Jedi upon seeing the man's lightsaber. He introduced himself as Rahm Kota, a Jedi Master who had discovered Xitra when he came in possesion of a stolen Imperial file containing his location and information. Upon asking why Kota was here, the aged Jedi explained that Xitra had the skills and experience needed to combat the empire, and inviteded him to join the Alliance to Restore The Republic. At first Xitra was reluctant to join, as his view on war had changed significantly since the end of the Clone Wars. However, he also realized that this was his only chance to avenge his fallen Jedi comrades and to restore prosperity throughout the galaxy. After much contemplation, Xitra accepted. He contacted Aloquar about his joining of the rebels, and quickly packed his belongings and boarded the gunship. He looked forward to bringing peace to the galaxy, and hoped this would allow him to aid in the revival of the Jedi order. 'Battle of Kamino Xitra attended the Battle of Kamino, where rebel troops, led by former Jedi general Rahm Kota and the clone of Galen Marek, Starkiller, invaded Kamino to destroy its cloning factories. He and his squad planted explosives around to factories, which killed the scientist responsible for creating the Marek clones, insuring that Vader would never be able to make any more of the clones. During the fighting he sensed a male figure, another clone of Galen Marek, using a cloaking device waiting on the platform where Starkiller and Darth Vader were dueling. Xitra sensed the dark side in the figure, and had a vision of the figure striking down Kota and Starkiller. Remembering his training as a Sentinel, Xitra used force speed to run quickly to the figure. The clone sensed Xitra, and attempted to strike him first. However, Xitra's armor once again saved him, and he thrust his own lightsaber through the clone. He then threw his body into Kamino's vast ocean. Afterwards, with the battle won and Vader captured, Xitra returned to the Rebel base. Then, in 4 ABY, the empire had been defeated and the galaxy was free once more. After the celebrations, Xitra returned to Concord Dawn and his Mandalorian bretheren. '''New Jedi Order and death On the request of Luke Skywalker, Xitra returned to Coruscant and aided in the formation of the New Jedi Order, assuming the role as a lightsaber instructor, where he spread his years of lightsaber combat knowledge to a new generation. At this time, he was bestowed the title of Jedi Master. Xitra had become an early lightsaber instructor to both nephew's of Luke, Jacen and Anakin Solo. In 25 ABY however, Xitra would once again be engulfed in another war sparked by the invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong, an alien species that originated from outside the galaxy. He died at 74 years old when his cruiser was destroyed by the enemy fleet, but not before he was able to use his telekinesis to crush the midsection of the starship that attacked his, during the last year of the Yuuzhan Vong war, and became one of many Jedi casualties of the war. He was remembered as one of the few Original Jedi to survive the Jedi purge, also as one of the few Mandalorian Jedi, and as a key leader in establishing the New Jedi Order Personality and Traits "If we were to do everything Anakin's way, we'd all be dead." '' Xitra has a very calm personality, and never rushed into things that could endanger himself or others. Deep inside though, he holds deep hate of the Death Watch for causing the death of his parents. He tries not to let his hate overcome him however, as he fears falling to the Dark Side. He is proud to have descended from a family of True Mandalorians, though at the same time he feels he is a disgrace to his family line by being a Jedi. Xitra has medium length black hair, tan skin, and red eyes, features he inherited from his father. He is slightly built due to his constant training, though he never relies on brute strength to win a battle. During his years in hiding, he grew a short beard and wore an eyepatch on his face to cover his eye that was blinded during Operation: Knightfall. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Training Xitra's swordsmanship was almost purely self-taught. He had no formal training whatsover, and started with only training in Mandalorian sword techniques. During his journey to the Sith Academy on Umbara, he used his skill in Force Sight to mimic the strokes and techniques of the acolytes, which he memorized and adapted to. Due to his training in Mandalorian bladework, his skills were unpredicable and wild, which caught many other lightsaber-wielding opponents off-guard. This was also a weak point however, as his lack of knowledge in traditional lightsaber combat made him vulnerable against certain techniques that cannot be defended against without proper knowledge of the seven forms. During his brief tenure under the service of Darth Sidious, he was trained in the aggressive Juyo form of lightsaber combat, which blended perefectly with his Mandalorian swordsmanhip. He later privately studied and developed his own specialized variations of Soresu and the Ja'Kai duel blade style, with elements of Ataru. His training exercises with Count Dooku also allowed him to learn elements of Makashi as well. He highly favored the Shien reverse-grip technique which, when combined with his unpredictable swordplay, made him one of the deadliest warriors of his time, his skills rivaled only by the strongest of Jedi and Sith alike. He was also capable of utilizing the normal grip when needed, such as when fighting multiple lightsaber-wielding foes at once without another lightsaber. Other Abilities A quick thinker and master tactician, Xitra could easily dominate any foe strategically and physically. He is a master at adapting to situations, which is supplemented by his affinity with The Force. He was also a quick learner, able to use many types of weapons effectively by adapting to their size and shape. As a Mandalorian, he was also skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, being trained specifically to be able to disarm force-users before they can react, and, with rigorous training, to shield his mind from mental attacks. Equipment Armor As a padawan, Xitra wore a plain robe worn by most padawan and Jedi Knights. His robe was tan colored with brown boots. During his stay on Concord Dawn he was given full ''Beskar'gam ''made from traditional ''Beskar, or Mandalorian Iron, in the modern shocktrooper style. It was blue and dark-gray in color. When having his armor forged, he opted for a lighter version of the armor with a sealed body glove in order to provide maximum mobility. It was because of his armor that he was able to survive his encounter with General Grievous on Boz Pity, during the attack on the Jedi Temple, and during his brief duel on Kamino. His helmet had a HUD (heads up display) and could be sealed to allow him to breath underwater and in the vacuum of space for a medium length of time, and had breathing filters to compensate for air contamination. His helmet also had a built in comlink for long distance communication. It provided good protection, its only weakness being the thin visor that could easily be pierced by a blaster shot. During the Galactic Civil War, he equiped the standard Mandalorian armor and attached a Dur-24 wrist laser to his right glove, using it to attack enemies from a distance when needed. Lightsaber In his lifetime, Xitra owned 3 lightsabers. His first one he crafted as a Padawan had a blue crystal from Ilum, and had a silver hilt made from Durasteel. He utilized his lightsaber while training with Mace Windu, and during the Battle of Geonosis. He lost his first lightsaber when his starship crashed on Concord dawn, where it was smashed to pieces. After he went back to Couscant, Xitra constructed two new lightsabers both made from Mandalorian Iron. One of them had a curved, blue hilt and a curved, katana-like blade. The other had the same blade with a blue color, and a hilt with the same design and color as his first lightsaber. He used these two lightsabers for the rest of his life up until his death. Both had survived the explosion of his cruiser, albeit damaged and no longer functional, and were found drifting in space by New Republic Pilots. They were then given to the Jedi and put in the temple as an aritfact. 'Behind the Scenes' *Xitra Darkstar is a character in Clone Wars Adventures. Category:Exile Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Republic Category:Rebellion